


Bully

by lovelyjug



Series: Bughead Oneshots [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Betty Cooper Deserves Better, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Bullied Betty Cooper, Crying, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Homeless Betty Cooper, Homelessness, Jughead Jones Being an Asshole, Protective Jughead Jones, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyjug/pseuds/lovelyjug
Summary: Jughead Jones has always bullied Betty Cooper, but that is the least of her issues in her already shitty life.⚠️TW: Bullying⚠️
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Gladys Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, Gladys Jones & Betty Cooper, Gladys Jones & Jellybean Jones, Jellybean Jones & Jughead Jones
Series: Bughead Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901134
Kudos: 9





	Bully

Betty's PoV

Hi my name is Elizabeth Cooper. And I would say my friends call me Betty but the reality is, I have no friends. I was bullied by Jughead and his goons since 2nd grade when I landed in the mud at recess. Lets just say it hasn't got better since.

Narrator's PoV

Betty stumbled through the halls as slurs where thrown at her. Everyday she would wake up, get taunted, and go home. It was like a never ending cycle.

Jughead had just stepped foot in school being late as us per usual. Only to see Betty Cooper shutting her locker and heading towards class. He hates her with a burning passion.

But it is wierd considering she has done nothing wrong to him ever. Or anyone for that fact.

He pulled a chair out from the back of the class and sat behind her as she wrote on a piece of paper.

He then saw someone pass a note to her. He didn't see it but pressumed it was ridiculing her as she quickly swiped a tear away with the back of her sleeve.

The class passed fairly quickly and with that she fled her table. Something slipt out of her bag as she as she left. So he picked it up out of curiosity. It read:

_'Go to hell, fat loser'_

He looked towards the door and shook his head before stuffing the note in his pocket. He made his way to his lunch table with his burger and fries.

As he made his way past Betty's table which she sat alone at he knocked over his milk all on her jumper. She jerked back in shock as the cold liquid soaked her top. He then roughly slammed the note on her notepad, she was writing on and snarled in her ear.

"In case you forgot"

He saw tears well up in her eyes however she bit her lip to contain her tears which seemed to work because she quickly picked up her way to big bag and left the cafeteria.

He turned back to his friends who all had smirks on their faces.

>later that night at pop's<

She quickly tied her apron round her hips and made her way to her first table which happened to be Jughead's family. 'Delightful' she thought to herself.

"What may I get for you all?"

"Oh mommy can I have a strawberry milkshake" Jughead's little sister said loudly.

"Sure" His mom said in response.

"So we will have 2 strawberry milkshakes. 1 diet coke and Jug what do you want?" Jughead's mother said.

"I'm gonna have a black coffee"

"Ok I will be right back with then and then take you orders"

*time skip to the end of the meal bc I'm lazy*

"Would you like the check?" Betty said once again approaching the table.

"Sure" Jughead's dad said.

"Here you go" Betty said handing them the check.

They laid the 30 dollars on the table despide it being only 20.

"It was $20 you have payed $10 more. Here you go" She said offering them the $10.

"Oh no, honey. That is your tip"

Betty's face lit up like she was just given a 100 dollar bill. She does this job as a volunteer because Pop can't hire a minor so whatever tip she gets is what she gets payed.

"Thankyou so much! Enjoy the rest of your evening."

Jughead just rolled his eyes and shoulder barged her as they left.

How could such a nice family have such an awful son?

Once her shift was over she left, her stomach grumbling as she did. The truth is that she didn't only get bullied. She was also homeless, and had not eaten in 2 days because the homeless shelter was full meaning she couldn't get the free food they provided. And if she wasn't staying, she would have to pay for it but since the tips were scarce lately she couldn't afford anything. She traveled to the homeless shelter across town settling to give it a try and see if it was full because sleeping on park benches was hurting her back and she could use a comfy bed. Or warmth.

She knocked on the door. And was soon met with the familiar face of the owner.

"Hi Betty! We have room if you would like to sleep here." She said smiling.

"Thankyou so much"

She made her way up to one of the rooms amd flopped onto the bed and started crying with thoughts like 'why me? What did I do wrong?' circling her mind.

>flash forward to Christmas break<

Betty had been able to stay at the homeless shelter for over a month. It was like a god send. A full belly and warmth.

It was approaching Christmas and it was the time of year Betty hated since her family kicked her out. People normally came to the shelter bringing gifts for their friends. However, Betty wouldn't have anybody to come and meet her so lets just say. It was the most loneliest day of the year in her books.

Jughead's PoV

My mom wanted me to tag along going to the homeless shelter and hand out gifts. I really don't want to go. They are all just crackheads, who got themselves on the street so that's not my fault (A/N: I don't view homeless people like that btw)

When we got there I mentally sighed. I walked in with a handful of gifts and then I saw her. What the hell? What was Betty Cooper doing here? She will tell the school how dorky I am actually being here?

But why was she here? She could be visiting someone right?

My mom strolled up to her dragging me with her. Betty's head still buried in a book.

"Hello!" My mom cheered.

"Oh hi Mrs. Jones!" mkc cs

"Who are you visiting?" My mom asked.

I saw her shift uncomfortably in the chair still unaware I was there.

"I live here" She spoke quietly.

"YOU WHAT?!" My and my mom both whisper shouted.

She then saw me and I saw her eyes widen in fear.

"I should go back up to my room" she said her head facing the ground.

"No stay we have a gift you" I said grabbing her wrist lightly. It was wierd to say something nice to her but I felt so bad knowing that she was so strong after all I have put her through plus having to live at a homeless shelter.

"For me?" She questioned her voice breaking my heart.

"Yes you, come here." I said handing her a box of writing equipment. As I have seen her write all the time at school and I assume it is one of her hobbies. She immediately broke down.

"Thankyou so much. This is the nicest thing someone has ever done for me" She said her tears flowing down her cheeks like rivers.

It hurt knowing that _this_ was the nicest thing that has ever happened to her. How much has she really been through?

"Betty I will be apologising for the rest of my life. But I'm sorry for treating you like shit when you have already been through so much. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Yes"

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. I expected this to be like the rest of my Christmas's were I got nothing. But you put our school problems aside and made my day. So who ever does that deserves to be forgiven in my eyes."

"You have a heart of gold you know that Cooper?"

She blushed lightly.

This was the moment I knew I was falling for Elizabeth Cooper.

>Time jump<

Betty and Jughead spoke till visiting time was nearly over for the last hour she invited him to her room so they could talk more withough hogging one of the tables.

His heart broke seeing the room. A metal bed frame with a paper thin matress and a small bedside table with draws he guessed her clothes were in and a few toiletries sat on top.

"I know its small however it is an improvement at least, from the last place I slept at."

"Where was that?" He asked hesitantly scared of the answer.

"A few dodgy alleys and some park benches. But let me say this matress is the best sleep I have ever got. 10 out of 10 would recommend" she said her voice breaking out into a giggle.

She saw the best thing in every shitty situation.

He just fake chuckled along side her. He wasn't doing it because he wanted to be rude but laughing about this felt wrong.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Jughead's mom came into the room.

"Come on Jug, we have to go now"

"Wait, Betty are you sleeping here tonight?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was wondering if you want to come home with us tonight so we can keep talking, plus you would have a comfier bed."

"Really?" She said her eyes getting glassy.

"Yes really. Collect your things" He said chuckling.

She flung her arms around his neck, burying her head into the crook of his neck. He felt wet dampen my shirt. He lifted her head so she was looking at him. Her eyes were puffy and red.

He caressed her cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. They both felt sparks within it and didn't let go till someone cleared their throat at the doorway, startling them both.

"Come on then you two" Gladys said at the door.

Jughead rubbed the back of his neck and Betty flushed a deep crimson.

"U-uh yeah um we will be straight out mom" Jughead stuttered.

Gladys turned and left waiting for them in the reception.

Betty started packing up her things.

"Betty?"

She turned round to face Jughead.

"Yeah"

"I always liked you but I never said anything because I was scared of rejection. You are so amazing and I was kinda wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" His cheeks set on a blush as the corners of his mouth crinkled into a smile.

"Yes Jughead" She said kissing him again.

"Well lets get going before my mom comes back." He said holding Betty's hand as she handed the room keys over. Mumbling a quick 'see you tommorow' over her shoulder.

*fast forward to the morning. She slept in Jughead's bed btw*

Betty's PoV

I woke up. My legs tangled with Jug's and my head laying on his chest. I looked up at him and saw cute little snores coming out his mouth. And one black curl that sat on his face. He looked so handsome. I was so caught up in a trance that I didn't realise he woke.

"Like what you see?" He smirked.

"Very much" I said smiling and blushing at the fact he caught me staring at him.

"Did you sleep well?"

I nodded. "It was amazing" I said knowing that was the best sleep I have ever got.

We got up and had breakfast and cuddled watching movies for the entire day. Then it daunt on me that I had to go back to the homeless shelter.

As I was saying my goodbyes he said that I could stay there whenever I wanted.

As I trecked into the doors the owner gave me a sad smile. Confused I asked for a room.

"Hi Debbie, can I have a room?"

"I'm sorry Betty. Your spot was taken. Unfortunately we haven't got any more beds."

"Um thats okay. See you soon" I said as I stumbled out the door. I looked in my purse to see if I could afford a room at a motel or something and groaned when I saw the measly contents.

I wandered round for a but then fell asleep on a park bench.

I felt a few patters of water across my skin. Just great, it had to be raining.

I awoke to someone shaking me and gasped when I saw him

"Jughead?"

Jughead's Pov

I decided to go invite Betty out to Pop's for breakfast so I went to the homeless shelter.

"Hi, which room is Elizabeth Cooper in?"

"Erm there wasn't any room so she didn't sleep here. Sorry"

"Its okay"

Damnit why didn't she stay at mine again? I started thinking of places where she might of slept. There was a public park about a five minute walk from here so I decided to give it a check.

There was a lump on a bench at the back of the park, which you probably wouldn't have noticed if you weren't looking.

I walked up closer to her. And I saw that her hair was damp, dark circles that seemed to be stained into her skin and her teeth were chattering. I shook her awake wanting to get her to warmth. She openened her eyes blearily.

"Jughead?" She quiered looking at me dead in the eye. Realisation set in and she shot up.

"What are you doing here Jug?"

"I think I should be asking you the same thing. Why didn't you come to mine?"

"I didn't want to burden you. You had already done enough for me."

"No Betty from now on you are staying at my house we have a spare room you can use. And my mom loves you so she wouldn't mind. Also I aren't taking no for an answer"

"Are you sure?"

"No" I said sarcastically   
"Of course I am sure. I caused you so much hell. I needed to make it up to you."

"You don't need to make it up to me. I'll just wait till a spot is available at the shelter. Or I'll work some extra shifts to buy an apartment or something. You let me in yesterday. That was enough for me"

"Nope, I don't want you living at a dodgy apartment or at a homeless shelter. Betty please let me do this for you. I'll make you pancakes everyday"

"I'm sold" she said giggling as they set of hand in hand to a future together. A one filled with a lot of pancakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies!! Hope you enjoyed this angsty/fluff oneshot. Fu fact this is the first oneshot I had ever wrote!  
> 'Bughead Oneshots' are on Wattpad and are being uploaded to AO3 as you read this!  
> Wattpad username: xfaithbx
> 
> Kudos are appreciated:)
> 
> Have an amazing day, love you all :))


End file.
